castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Sylvanas, the Sorceress Queen
This article is about the monster. For the hero, see Sylvanas (hero) Sylvanas, the Sorceress Queen ' was the seventh monster ever made available to fight. She can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have a ''Sylvanas Orb which comes from the special mission in the Land of Mist, '''Eye of the Storm. You have 48 hours to complete the battle before she escapes. = Basic Information = * Up to 20 people may participate in the battle * approx. 1,200,000 health = Special Information = I've noticed that when I attack her with Ambrosia (General) I do about 100 more damage than I do with either Zaverok or Vanquish. Elite Guard Having an Elite Guard has a prominent role in this boss fight. *A Thief will steal between 1,000-2,000 gold every attack. You need at least 2 elite guardsman to have a Thief *A Mage will cast Magic Missile, which does between 140-180 damage every attack. You need at least 4 elite guardsman to have a Mage *An Archmage will cast Thunderbolt or Earthquake, which will add 10% or 5%, respectively, to your regular damage every time you hit. You need at least 10 elite guardsman to have an Archmage. It is rumoured to be possible to get another spell which adds up to 25% on to your regular damage although this is unconfirmed at the moment. Siege Weapon While fighting Sylvanas, you can build a siege weapon to deal extra damage. Drain Life *Takes 11 people to launch *Does 500,000 damage (about 40% of total health) It's one of two Epic Boss Monsters that has the option for a siege weapon (but she is easily beatable without it). =Lore= Before the Quest: Eye of the Storm : Eye of the Storm : You journey to the mystical land of the Elves in search of the Crystal of Air... You seek to recover the four Elemental Crystals in hope to save this world. It is rumored to reside in the tower of a beautiful elven Sorceress. Quest Completion :Battling through hordes of orcs and undead monsters, you reach the top of the tower, and step into a dark throne room... :Celesta: Sylvana... Have you gone mad? What is the meaning of this?!! :Sylvana: Naive little Celesta... You are a fool! Once we gather all the Crystals, Mephistopheles will enter this world and usher in a new era. :The exchange is cut short as orcs pour into the room. :Suddenly, the room flashes white and Celesta screams. When your vision returns, Celesta is on the floor writhing in pain. There is no time to waste. You drive your blade deep into the chest of the first orc and your men are quick to follow suit. Once again the orcs are no match for your forces and are driven back. You call out to your men to seal the door, but no sound comes from your mouth... :You... cannot move... :A soft slender hand slowly rests on your shoulder, and you feel the warmth of Sylvana's breath behind your ear. :Sylvana whispers: "The Darkness rewards those who embrace it." :You hear a loud clap from Celesta's direction, and you find you are able to move again! You quickly turn and raise your blade to Sylvana's neck, but you hesitate... :Sylvana: "Think about it..." :Sylvana's lips curl into a smile as her form slowly fades into a mist and disappears into the darkness. The room is silent. At the side of the room, you see Celesta looking back at you with concern in her eyes... At this moment, a bright glimmer catches your attention. At the end of the room above the throne is an orb bathed in swirling white lights. Sylvanas Summoned : You have located Sylvanus! Now is the time of Reckoning! Attack Sylvanas the Sorceress Queen now! Sylvanas Defeated :Sylvanas: You cannot stop what has begun. Your fates has been decided and the destruction of this world is inevitable. :Celesta: Why are you doing this? Mephistopheles will destroy all the lands including the Sacred Forests. This will mean the end of the Elven race. You should know this well. :Sylvanas: The Elves have become nothing more than pompous fools who argue politics and wage war against each other. We are no better than the humans at this point. With the destruction of the Sacred Forest, we will purge the world and it will be reborn. :Celesta: Mephistopheles will never make this happen. He is vile and twisted and only destruction will follow. Please reconsider Sylvanas! Just surrender and we'll go back to the Elven Council and plead your case. :Sylvanas: You are a bigger fool than I thought if you think the Elven Council will ignore my transgressions at this point. I have cast the die and will see this to the very end. Your meddling ends here! :Sylvanas begins to chant a magical spell. Before you can react, a ball lightning forms in the cusp of Sylvanas's hand. You can hear the air crackling and the heat is intense. You wonder how Sylvanas is not being burned by it. Before you can finish that thought, she hurls the ball lightning at you. A few of your men are not so lucky to dodge it but you are barely able to sidestep it. It crashes against the castle wall and leaves a gaping hole. :Celesta: I'll need some time but I know a way to stop her. Buy me some time and lead her into the middle of room. I will give you the signal when I am ready. :You grasp your weapon tightly and charge at Sylvanas. You dodge the lightning spells she sends your way and close the distance. You take a couple of heavy swings at her but she evades them with ease. Sylvanas quickly starts chanting and waves her right hand toward you. You are sent flying back through the air. You crash against the wall and have the wind knocked out of you. As you look up another ball lightning is headed your way. You close your eyes and brace for impact as there is no time to avoid the spell. You can feel the intense heat burn your skin. Then in an instant, it's gone. :Terra: Get to your feet! I have cast a Barrier on you. Now is your chance to take her down. :You quickly jump to your feet. You will need a plan this time. You adjust your armor and charge back in at Sylvanas. :Sylvanas: You are no match for me! :Again you take a couple of heavy swings at Sylvanas but just as she had done previously, she avoids the strikes with ease and begins her chant. :It is the same spell as before as you had hoped for! In an instant, you are sent flying back. However, this time you are ready for it. You take the dagger from your belt and throw it at Sylvanas! Sylvanas jumps out of the way but the dagger blade grazes her left shoulder. :Sylvanas: How dare you human! :You: Now I've got you! Celesta! Now! :Celesta finishes her spell and a green rune appears at Sylvanas's feet. It is a drain life spell! The rune rises up from Slyvanas's sic feet and encircles her body and appears to tighten around her. Sylvanas screams in pain. The drain life spell ceases and Sylvanas falls to the floor. :Sylvanas: This will not be the last of me! :Sylvanas again begins to chant. This time a large portal appears and Sylvanas crawls into it. The portal closes quickly. It feels like all the air in the room has been sucked out of the room. Sylvanas is gone. :You: So now where? :Celesta: We cannot take more time chasing after Sylvanas. We must head east to the Land of Water. Hopefully we will be able to find the source of all this evil energy there. = Rewards = Rewards on Every Attack When using regular attacks against Sylvanas, you will earn: *1-3 experience per hit (Sometimes 4 or 6) *0 -100,000 gold per hit (Depends on Level) (Sometimes 200,000) *0-2 Demi-points per hit When using power attacks against Sylvanas, you will earn: *4-32 experience per hit (Sometimes more) *0-400,000 gold per hit (Sometimes 800,000) *0-2 Demi-points per hit Rewards After Slaying Sylvanas Loot Page Wikia Loot page with recorded loot drops Sylvanas, the Sorceress Queen/Loot. Rare Chance Drops * Evergreen Cloak * Elven Crown * Fireball * Star Crystals Epic Chance Drops * Elven Staff * Faerie Wings * Enchanted Lantern * Star Crystals Epic Summoner Chance Drops * Enchanted Lantern Note: The summoner gets an extra chance to get his item, because it is also an Epic Chance Drop Notes * Sylvanas is one of the two Epic boss monsters that has the option for a siege weapon. The other is Skaar Deathrune. Unlike Skaar Deathrune, Sylvanas can easily be defeated without siege weapons. * The name Sylvanas is basically ripped off from the Warcraft universe character, Sylvanas Windrunner (banshee queen of the undead Forsaken). = See Also = * Sylvanas Loot Data * Sylvanas Attack Formula Category:Monsters